Hoop Dee Doo
Hoop Dee Doo is a popular 1950 song written by Milton De Lugg and lyrics by Frank Loesser and sung and was performed by The Wiggles in the video of the same name It was also performed in many of The Wiggles' concerts, including: LIVE Hot Potatoes!, Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A., and The Wiggles Big, Big Show!. Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party * F. Loesser, M. Delugg (EMI) * Vocals: Greg Page Bass: Murray Cook Double Bass: Natalie Morrison Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Viola: Angela Morrison Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks Mastered at Studios 301 Australia by Don Bartley LIVE Hot Potatoes! * F. Loesser, M. Delugg (EMI Music Publishing Australia) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Rex Goh, Greg Page Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Song Lyrics Anthony: Get ready, everybody. It's hoop dee﻿ doo wiggly polka time! Mark: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-doo. Greg: '''I hear a polka and my troubles are through. '''Mark: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-dee. Murray: This kind of music is like heaven to me. Mark: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-doo. Anthony: It's got me higher than a kite! Greg: '''Hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. '''Mark: Hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Anthony: When there's a trumpet blowing rat-a-ta-ta-ta, I get a thrill. Whoopie! I always will. Murray: Jeff? Jeff: When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile. Whoo hoo. Cause that's my style. Anthony: Here comes Greg. Greg: When they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could cry! Anthony: Murray? Murray: Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. Greg & Murray: Cause I'm a hoop-dee-doin’ kind of guy. Anthony: '''We all are! '''Mark: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-dee. Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doin' it tonight. Anthony: When there's a trumpet blowing rat-a-ta-ta-ta. I get a thrill. Ha ha! I always will. Whoo hoo! Jeff: When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile. Ha ha! Cause that's my style. Anthony: Greg? Greg: '''And when they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could cry! '''Anthony: Here comes Murray. Murray: Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. Greg & Murray: Cause I'm a hoop-dee-doin' kind of guy. Mark: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Greg: '''I hear a polka and my troubles are through. '''Mark: Hoop-dee-doo, Hoop-dee-dee. Murray: This kind of music is like heaven to me. Mark: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-deep-doo. Anthony: It's got me higher than a kite! Greg:' Oh, hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. Mark: Hoop-dee-doin' it with all of my might. Greg: I'm in clover Jeff: I'm in bloom Murray: When I'm dancing, Anthony: Give me room. Mark: We’re hoop-dee-doin' it, hoop-dee-doin' it, hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Trivia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names appear in the song credits of Do the Wiggly Shuffle, although none of them wrote this song. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party songs Category:Songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs